I love you, I love you not
by arcticflames
Summary: *complete* Eriol hates his life being Clow Reed's reincaranated form and wishes to escape from his life. Then, he is transported back to Clow Reed's time! Kaho and Eriol pairing, DON'T read it if you just can't stand the pairing. I am serious, 'k?
1. The First Meeting

Okay, like the intro said, this fanfic is about Kaho and Eriol and if   
you just can't stand the pairing, just DON'T READ it, ok? And for   
everyone that's interested in it, which I think would be only a few,   
probably even zero, this is alternate universe and for some crazy   
reasons reside in arctic-chan's head, Kaho and Eriol are both sixteen.   
It makes arctic-chan's life a lot easier to make her characters her age   
^_^ Anyway, Kaho is technically older than Eriol but you'll see. ^.~   
Thanks everyone for going this far in ^_^  
  
Almost forgot this but just another warnig, Kaho and Eriol are really   
out of character. Alright? I know, then you want to ask me why bother   
writing this, well, I really want to write about Kaho. That answered   
your question?  
  
Disclaimer: Like you haven't heard this a million time, oh wait, no you   
haven't. You heard it a gazillion time. Well, I don't own CCS or the   
characters and please don't sue me for entertaining my friends ^_^  
  
Oh yeah, special thanks to Dyaoka for encouraging me to publish this   
against all odds and flames that are going to come towards me. -.-;;   
Anyway, thanks Dyaoka and everyone should go read her stories! There   
are a million of them so you will enjoy yourself forever in them ^_^  
  
Key:  
*...*= thoughts/emphasize on words  
CAPS= shouting/screaming  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: The First Meeting  
  
Mitsuke Kaho carefully brushed her long, soft auburn hair into a bun   
and dabbed some blushed into her rosy cheeks. She smiled satisfying at   
her own reflection before stepping out of her dorm ready for another   
day of school.  
  
Down the hall, she gasped softly while blushing slightly as Professor   
Reed passed her. He paused a moment before addressing his favorite   
student, "Kaho, I really like your progress. It's coming along fine."  
  
The auburn-haired teenager bowed, "Thank you, Professor Reed."  
  
Clow Reed smiled warmly at the amber-eyed girl, the top student in his   
Advanced Wizardry class. He lifted up his wire-rimmed glasses up to   
his slender nose, his youthful face retained by magic for people not   
able to guess his actual age. Before he ambled down the hall, he   
waved, swinging his silky black hair around, "No problem."  
  
Kaho let out a sigh as her favorite teacher continued sauntering down   
the hallway. A determined look crossed her young face, which only had   
experienced sixteen years of fate. She looked down the hallway   
thinking to herself, "No matter what people say and how old he is. I,   
Mitsuke Kaho, is in love with him.*   
  
********************  
  
"STOP IT!" a dark ebony-haired boy sat up in his bed panting, his body   
covered in sweat. With frustration, he pounded the mattress with a   
firm fist, whispering in a hoarse voice, "Stop it! Just stop it, would   
you?"  
  
Slowly, he averted his glance to the alarm clock reading seven in the   
morning. Dressing himself silently for school, he stared back at his   
own reflection, so pale, so white, and so full of unknown mystery.  
  
********************  
  
"Okay, that's all for today," the professor glanced at the clock   
frowning for time passed by so rapidly. "For homework tonight, please   
read chapter nine section six to ten and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
The students groaned while packed their bags ready to end the day. An   
auburn head stayed slightly later like always to talk to the professor   
in privacy.   
  
Professor Reed lifted up his head meeting with a pair of passionate   
chestnut eyes, "Kaho, anything I can do for you?"  
  
The teenager took a deep breath, "I like you, Professor, not as a   
teacher but...as a...special someone."  
  
Gradually, the young professor lay his pencil down and leaned against   
the chair, "Do you know *exact* how old I am, Kaho?"  
  
"No, professor," the student replied.  
  
"I am over a hundred years old," Clow Reed sighed caressing his long   
hair.  
  
"What?!" Kaho's eyes widened, "But that's impossible! You are..."  
  
"I know, I look young," the dark-haired professor adjusted his wire-  
rimmed glasses, his eyes lowered filling with disappointment. "Kaho,   
you are not in love with me."  
  
The student's face flushed, her voice raised couple octave higher, "How   
would you know? You're not me!"  
  
Clow Reed called out to the furious student exiting the classroom, "But   
I do know what's love...and what you feel is not...love."  
  
Kaho shook her head in bewilderment, "How could you do this to me?"   
Chuckling bitterly to herself, Kaho continued, "And I thought you know   
me the best." With her last words, Kaho headed outside running past a   
few shocked students with tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
********************  
  
Eriol slumped into a chair with a smudge on his face. Unwillingly, he   
took out his books and smashed them on the table.  
  
The teacher frowned, "Eriol Hiiragizawa!"  
  
"What do you want?" Eriol sneered, folding his arms.  
  
The teacher was in flame, "As a member of the Hiiragizawa family and   
the descendant of Clow Reed, you should know better to respect your   
teacher!"  
  
"Who cares?" Eriol leaped out and scooped his books under his arm and   
walked out of the class.  
  
"Now, GET BACK IN HERE, HIIRAGIZAWA!" the teacher yelled in frustration   
after the rebellious teenager. Shaking his head, he murmured under his   
breath sourly, "Sure he's going to pass, yeah sure."  
  
Eriol's classmates stared in awe as the top student of their class   
sauntered out of the classroom. Hisses of envy and jealousy spread   
across the room criticizing how Eriol could get good grades without   
paying attention in class.  
  
"I bet he uses magic to get perfect score on every single test," the   
second smartest guy in the class hissed, bitterness filled his words   
spitting out Eriol's success as a deadly serpent.  
  
"Of course," a snidely looking girl folded her arms, "he's Clow Reed's   
reincarnation, you know?"  
  
"Yeah," another voice scoffed, "he can do whatever he wants."  
  
"SILENCE!" the teacher roared at the buzzing noise of gossip, "Get back   
to work!"  
  
The room fell silent again as competitive students scribbled down the   
lecture furiously.  
  
********************  
  
*NO!* a young girl screamed, her head ached with pain, *That can't be   
possible!*  
  
The students and the teachers gathered around the deceased professor   
murmuring their blessing. Amidst them, Kaho stood crying unable to   
believe the truth. *It can't be!* a single tear rolled down the young   
auburn-haired woman's cheek, *He's Clow Reed...he supposes to live   
forever...*  
  
"And therefore," the minister continued the sermon, "We gather today to   
bid farewell to Professor Reed."  
  
*How could you leave at a time such as this?* Kaho kneeled down on her   
knees, *You are my friend...the only one that understood me...*  
  
"He's a good man, serving the school for decades..."  
  
*And my best friend,* Kaho silently added.  
  
********************  
  
A sapphire-eyed boy stared wistfully into the classroom where the   
students laughed at the teacher's joke.  
  
(AN: this is a different teacher from the one before, ok?)  
  
He smiled weakly, his lips barely twitched, "Sure they going to accept   
me into their circle. Yeah, in your dream, Eriol."  
  
Eriol bent down and picked up his history book. He sighed after   
flipping through a couple of pages, "Clow Reed this and Clow Reed   
that..."  
  
Beneath the branch Eriol was sitting on, a group of girls passed by.   
One of them commented, "Eriol skipped today."  
  
Another scoffed, "Oh geez, like that's big news!"  
  
"Can you believe that he's the reincarnated Clow Reed?"  
  
"You gotta be joking!"  
  
The voices faded as the girls walked past by the tree.  
  
Eriol tore his textbook apart watching the wind carried the shreds into   
the sky. "WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE IN YOUR SHADOW! HUH? ANSWER ME THAT,   
CLOW REED! I WISH THAT THIS'S NOT MY LIFE!"  
  
A mist covered Eriol entirely, and in a flash as everything went back   
to normal, Eriol disappeared from the sight.  
  
********************  
  
Kaho walked solemnly in the hallway, wandering around visiting places   
that she had been at with Clow Reed. Staggering a little, Kaho reached   
the bench. She sat down with a sigh and tears welt up in her eyes   
again, "I wish I can see you again, Professor."  
  
A sphere of mist came out of nowhere and began to unravel itself. A   
figure about sixteen years old stepped out of the mist.  
  
Kaho stood on her guard, "Who are you?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Okay, that's it for now and please tell me what you think. I know a   
lot of you probably want to flame me for writing a Kaho and Eriol   
fanfic, but remember I warned you already. *sigh* Just go ahead with   
it.   
  
Oh yeah, Eriol and Kaho are in different time dimensions, that's why I   
said Kaho is technically older than Eriol. Anyway, Eriol is back in   
Clow Reed's time. Oh well, if you have any question, just ask me and I   
will answer it next chapter. Bye ^.~ 


	2. Could it be?

Yep, finally got back to this after a month ^^;; Sorry, I was kind of stuck about what to write. I already have the ending planned out and everything but I'm just lacking the middle part. Sorry this chapter is so short -.-;;  
  
Anyway, probably should warn you now, this is totally on Kaho and Eriol so Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and everybody else will not be mentioned at all...well, maybe a little...but not too much ^o^  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMPS and the only thing that belongs to me is this story which most people hate the pairing so please don't read if you don't like Kaho/Eriol pairing.  
  
Key:  
*...*= thoughts  
= flashback  
[...]= lyrics/poem  
CAPS= yelling/shouting  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Could it be?  
  
  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Eriol was too immersed in the auburn-haired girl's beauty to hear the question. *Gosh, she's beautiful with that long auburn hair and that pair of the most unusual eyes...She's gotta be the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen!*  
  
"Who are you?" Kaho asked the question again. She twisted her wrist behind her and summoned the ancient bell that Clow Reed had given her. A twinge of her heart ached, *Clow...I miss you!*  
  
"I'm Eriol," the raven-haired boy returned back to his sense and added quietly, "you can put down that bell, I mean you no harm at all."  
  
Kaho stiffened, "How do you know about the bell?"  
  
*Damn, she noticed! Well, I definitely can't tell her about my magical power now...maybe later.* Eriol fixed his composure, "I can see it because of that purple ribbon that trails after."  
  
Kaho eyed the skinny boy suspiciously, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Eriol started to walk away. *So what's this place? It seems so awfully familiar...* Eriol halted suddenly causing Kaho to bump into him. He looked around him in bewilderment, *No...this can't be...this...is Clow Reed's time!*  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Kaho frowned and waved her hand in front of the dazed slender boy. *He's one strange boy...although he is cute...WHAT?! How can I think about that at a time like this?*  
  
Eriol returned back to his sense, "Yeah, I'm alright." Silently he added to himself, *Except I'm trapped in the worst place possible!*  
  
Kaho fell back a few steps behind the boy, who was obviously very familiar with his way around the school. *He's strange...yet he can see my bell...only people with magic can see that...either he's hiding something or he doesn't know his true power. I better keep an eye on him. Although...his aura is very familiar...almost a duplicate of...No! It can't be him...Clow, I miss you!*  
  
After walking a few moments in silence, Eriol spun around, "I forgot to ask what's your name."  
  
"Kaho," the auburn-haired girl replied, "Mitsuki Kaho."  
  
"Well," Eriol extended his arm, "It's nice to meet you, Kaho-san."  
  
"Same here," Kaho shook Eriol's hand cautiously. At the moment when their hands met, both of them felt a shock wave running through their bodies, *This touch...No way!*  
  
Stiffly, both teens snatched their hands away and walked together in silence again. After a few minutes, Kaho broke the ice, "So how did you get here, Eriol-kun?"  
  
Eriol halted and asked cautiously, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know," Kaho started casually while examined the boy's face watching for any usually expression, "I saw the light and you just appear out of nowhere."  
  
"Oh that!" Eriol clasped his head, "I think that's a disillusion or maybe you caught the sunlight behind me. I just kind of wonder into the garden, you see...this is my first day, so I'm kind of lost." Eriol chuckled a bit.  
  
"Really?" Kaho raised her eyebrow, *I can't tell whether he's lying or not, but that's no sunlight that I saw...and he's lost?! Sure...but here's...*  
  
Eriol stopped in front of a door. He was about to push the door opened when he caught the mortified expression on Kaho's face. Kindly he asked, "Something wrong, Kaho-san?"  
  
Kaho stared at the nameplate plastered onto the door: "Clow Reed." She shook her head, "No, but I think you are definitely lost. This is my deceased professor's study room, the administrating office is up further."  
  
*He's dead?!* Eriol was shocked, *Well, at least I don't have to come face to face with him.* Eriol smiled radiantly, "Thanks, Kaho-san." He continued to stride up the hallway while summoning a spell to forge a new student admission.  
  
Kaho lifted up her head staring at the new student, *A spell is cast...could it be him?*  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Gomen ne, minna-san -.-;; This is going to take me awhile to write because I have a rough idea but don't have lots of time right now. Especially I'm thinking about starting another new fanfic ^^;;  
  
Well, if you have any questions, please email me or write me a review and I'll get back to you on that ^.~ 


	3. Help me!

Hey guys, finally back ^o~ Heeehee...glad to see that some of you actually like this *sobs* I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!! *hugs everyone...er...I mean suffocating...heehee...^^::*  
  
Anyway, here's to hikaru's questions ^.~  
  
Does Kaho exist in Eriol's world?   
A: Hmm...actually Eriol is traveling back in time so Kaho is in the past, not in present where Eriol suppose to be ^_^  
  
Is everyone in this fic know about Clow Reed and magic and everything?  
A: YUP! Pretty much everybody knows and if I haven't mention this already, Kaho goes to a magic school...bet you guys just know that...heehee...^^;; So yes, in Eriol's school, they learn Clow Reed as this great sorcerer and yada yada yada...okay, you get the idea ^^;;  
  
Anyway, ask me more question if you find anything confusing. ^_~  
  
And now on to my favorite (as if!) part:  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own CCS, otherwise I would be able to get all the merchandise free...hmm...do you think I can get that? CLAMPS owns it so GET LOST before I lit your tail on fire. Hehee...*turns to the audience* Remember, *points finger upward* it's not safe to play with fire! Ohohohoho...^^;;  
  
Warning: just in case you haven't noticed, I just boosted the rating up to PG-13 ^O^ So watch out ^.~  
  
And now the story begins...oh wait! If you want to be on my mailing list, send a blank email to arctic-chansfanfic-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
Okay, ja ne!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Help me!  
  
  
"Please, Kaho-chan!" a short bouncy girl pleaded with two hands in front of her, "Could you do this for me!"  
  
The auburn-haired student smiled stiffly, "Surely I'll help you, Maria-chan"  
  
Maria rolled her eyes desperately and hissed, "I don't need help! All I need is that you'll do the homework for me!"  
  
"No," Kaho sternly replied, "it's your homework, do it yourself."  
  
"Oh please, you are no saint," Maria spat out her gum and stuck it on Kaho's desk, "It's simple, either you do my homework, or else."  
  
*Try to scare me? I'll show you!* Kaho smirked, she was not going to be pushed around, "Or else what? Messing up your date tonight?"  
  
"Why you dirty..." Maria glared, angry that her dinner plan was ruined. Her reputation as the toughest and most popular school was going down if she didn't teach teacher pet here a lesson.  
  
"Oi!" a cheerful voice came out of nowhere, "Kaho-san!"  
  
Maria scowled and began to leave, "You better watch your back, Mitsuki!"  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow, "What was that all about?"  
  
Kaho shrugged casually, "Just some girl issues."  
  
"Alright," Eriol sat down and open the lunchbox, "here, I notice that you don't eat lunch. Do you mind to sample my cooking?"  
  
Kaho stared blankly into Eriol's face. Two faces overlapped in her mind, the deceased Clow Reed and her newfound best friend Eriol. She shook her head, *What am I thinking? They are two different people. But there's the similarities...and the food...* Kaho stared at the food consisted of her favorite miso soup and curry. She almost dropped her spoon when she caught the sight of the pudding. *That pudding...and that carving...it's exactly like the design on Clow's signature puddings!*  
  
Eriol frowned, "Is something wrong?" He bent over and picked up the pudding, which appeared to be the source to Kaho's mortification. He sniffed the pudding with the sun design on the top, "It's not spoiled, is it?"  
  
Kaho continued to stare at Eriol's every action. Eriol put down the pudding in discomfort, "Umm...Kaho-san, you can stop staring now?" He smiled nervously while picking at his face, "Is there something on my face?"  
  
"No!" Kaho snapped out of her trend of thoughts and continued eating her lunch, prepared by Eriol. *It's impossible...it's probably just a coincidence...but that sign...it's Clow's magic circle. Does Eriol know anything about that?*  
  
Finally after a few moments of silence, Kaho set down her soup, "Umm...Eriol, do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"No," Eriol shook his head and continued slurping down his soup.  
  
"Are you related to Professor Clow Reed?" Kaho asked bluntly.  
  
The soup burned down Eriol's throat and he gently set his bowl down, "What makes you think that?"  
  
"W-well," Kaho stammered, "it's the design on the puddings. Professor Reed has the same design on his magic circle. And besides that...I noticed that you have powers...magical powers."  
  
*So she did notice,* Eriol sighed, *and I thought I could hide it for another day or so. Well, there's no point lying about it, although I hope she'll still be my friend...although I wish she's more than that...* He wiped his mouth before he begun, "Yes, I'm related to Professor Reed. I'm his...nephew."  
  
"Oh," Kaho relaxed and lifted up her bowl again, "is that why you are here?"  
  
Eriol's eyes darkened, "I guess so." *She's right...I don't even know why am I here? What do you want to show me, Reed?*  
  
********************  
  
"Okay, here's ten big one," a short mean-looking girl waved dollar bills in front of a drunkard. "You get the job finished and I'll give you ten more?"  
  
"Dude!" the drunkard smirked, "Of course I'll do it."  
  
********************  
  
"Who's there?" Kaho tensed and looked around suspiciously. All around her were buildings darkened by nightfall. *I know I should have done this in the morning!* Kaho shivered and rubbed her arms for warmth.  
  
"Hey there, pretty girl!" a snicker was heard behind her back.  
  
Kaho turned swiftly, only to find a snidely looking slob dangling an emptied beer can and whistling at her. Suddenly he stepped closer and encircled her.  
  
"What do you want?" Kaho kept her cool composure while trying to keep fear out of her voice.  
  
"Nothing much," the slob shrugged. Suddenly he pushed the unalarmed Kaho, "Just looking for some fun."  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!" Kaho screamed while struggled to get on her feet.   
  
An unzipping sound was heard and the slob pushed himself against the frightened auburn-haired chick, "How can I keep myself away from such a beautiful chick."  
  
"GET YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF OF ME!" Kaho screamed and busied remembering a spell while slashing the attacker across his face.  
  
"Now you done it, bitch!" the slob growled and tackled the defenseless girl.  
  
Kaho saw a swirl forming and a figure stood before her. Before she fainted, she murmured her desperate plead, "Help me, Clow!"  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	4. Coming to the Rescue

Hey ^o^ My gosh, I'm productive, am I? Yeah, anyway, another fic update and obviously I'm taking advantage of my spring break or in other words, avoiding doing homework that are assigned to me over the break *sobs* Teachers could be so mean...like that's new ^^;;  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoy this chap ^.~ And I know there's a LOT of swearing in it but heehee...sorry, I promise, it's only in this chap...umm...I hope ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, it's CLAMPS! NOW SCRAM BEFORE I GET OUT MY BUTCHER KNIFE!!!!!! BWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Key: exactly like the one before...umm...I do have a key in the earlier chapter right? ^^;;  
  
Well, enjoy ^.~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Coming to the Rescue  
  
"Oh crap!" Eriol swore while flipping through the notebook. "How in the world are you suppose to solve this?"  
  
He burrowed his head for a moment before shutting the test book and walked out the dorm. While waiting for the elevator, Eriol thought to himself, *Well, at least I have an excuse to see Kaho. GAK! What am I doing? I can't fall in love with her especially...I don't belong...here...*  
  
The elevator signaled softly as he landed in the girls' dorm. Eriol brushed a few strands of hair asides before stepping out the elevator doors.  
  
He walked in silence but a group of giggling girls stopped him in his track. He leaned close on the closed door as the girls rambled on about their day.  
  
"So like what was I saying before, that Kaho girl is just too ignorant."  
  
"So, did she really refuse to do your homework, Marisa-sama?"  
  
"Yeah, can you believe how unappreciated she was. Oh gosh, like she has anyone that cares about her at all!"  
  
"I know, that geek always hung out with Professor Reed."  
  
"Such a classic teacher's pet."  
  
"Yeah, but now I got a lesson for her to learn."  
  
Eriol immediately rushed to Kaho's room and started knocking frantically on the door. Beads of sweat began to form on Eriol's head as the door remained unanswered. He then dropped his book on the floor while running down several flights of stair.  
  
Panting, Eriol finally reached the lobby and bumped into several people as he looked bewildered at the crossroad. *God damn it! Where's Kaho?* Eriol banged his fist on the nearest pillar angrily and causing several people to avoid coming face to face with him. Finally Eriol calmed down and concentrated on Kaho's aura. After several seconds, he pointed toward one of these most shabby and darkest streets leading to the place where gangsters usually hung out. *Shit!* Eriol sprinted in that direction and focused his magic on Kaho's aura.  
  
A scream was heard, "LET ME GO!!!!!!"  
  
*Almost there, Kaho! Hold on!* Eriol dashed into a small narrow road looking for Kaho to his left, right, front, and back.  
  
"GET YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF OF ME!"   
  
Eriol stopped in his track and pinpointed Kaho's exact location. Then, Eriol narrowed his eyes, *Whoever you are, once I get through with you, you'll regret ever touch my girl at all!*  
  
"Now you done it, bitch!" a slob appeared in front of Eriol stripping what appeared to be a dress; his greedy beady eyes focused on the auburn-haired girl thrown on the ground.  
  
"Why you son of a bitch!" Eriol shouted while landing a kick to the drunkard's cheek.  
  
The slob staggered a little, woozy from the kick and from the amount of alcohol he had already. Without aiming at what he was at, the ragged man punched into the air only to be met by a blow to his face. Painfully, the drunkard ran away leaving an angry Eriol alone with his prey.  
  
Kaho fluttered her eyes and murmured, "Help me, Clow!"  
  
Eriol's hand froze in midair and he started to cackle wildly while screaming into the air, "Is that why you return me to your past, Clow Reed? O so mighty Clow Reed, so you can make fun of me and play with my emotions? WHY? I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"  
  
Eriol lay on the ground too tired to fight with his fate, "Just when I finally find someone that understand me and likes me for who I am, you just have to take her away from me. Oh, the world is fair, sure it is. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET THE PAST REST? HUH, REED? ANSWER ME THAT!"  
  
Slowly, Eriol picked up Kaho gently and carried her in his two arms, "Just leave me alone, Reed. I'm different from you...and let's keep it that way."  
  
********************  
  
After placing the unconscious Kaho back in her room, Eriol entered his room with a look of defeat in his eyes. He flung his jacket across the room and sat in his chair unable to focus on his homework.  
  
He fiddled with his pen and placed it gently on the paper beginning to sketch while staring off in space. *Oh God, what should I do! It's sad, isn't it? I finally found a girl that I love and she's in love with my past self. Haha...who can say that he's competing with his past self? I could...and I've never won before.*  
  
Eriol glanced at his sketch and a sad look was upon his face. He fingered the gal in his picture with long flowing hair and a beautiful smile, "Kaho."  
  
********************  
  
An amber-eyed teen popped up against a boy her age who was pushing his wire-rimmed glasses upward, "Hey, Eriol-kun!"  
  
Eriol turned around and although his heart skipped a beat, he replied calmly, "Ohayo, Kaho-san!"  
  
Kaho opened her backpack and gave Eriol a book, "Here, I found this in the front of my door last nigh, I think it belongs to you."  
  
"Oh thanks!" Eriol beamed. "You know me, always so clumsy, thanks for returning this back to me!"  
  
"No problem!" Kaho shrugged. "But...umm...Eriol?"  
  
"Yeah?" Eriol lifted up his head, "what's the matter?"  
  
Kaho lowered her voice and leaned closer to Eriol. Eriol felt his face turning ten different shades of red and he was pink all the way to his earlobes.   
  
Kaho looked around, "You saved me last night, right?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Alright, yeah, I know it's short...heehee...but I'm not supposed to be using the computer right now...*whispers* Okay, this is between you and me...so don't tattle tale on me otherwise you'll get it pretty bad!  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget, most of this chapter come before Kaho is almost raped by that drunkard so sorry if that confused you ^_^;; 


	5. Facing His Own Dilemma

Yeah, I just don't feel motivated to do my hw so here I am ^_^;;  
  
Anyway, I was quite surprised how many people appreciated this story and I thought I will be scorched really bad now by E+T and T+K fans...whew...  
  
Okay, here it is ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMPS but the plot for this story is mine.  
  
Key:  
  
~...~= flashback  
  
*...*= thoughts  
  
[...]= lyrics/poems  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Facing His Own Dilemma  
  
  
  
~You saved me last night, right?~  
  
Eriol's smiled fell slightly and his heart ached. In his mind, he struggled whether to tell Kaho the truth or not, *It doesn't matter, just tell her and you might even get a change to date her!*  
  
But the other side of him gave up, *Does it matter? She loves Clow, not you. There's no way to change that...you never won against your past carnation before. Give it up, she even murmured Clow to help her at the end.*  
  
Kaho frowned waving her ivory hand in front of her friend, "Eriol?" She noticed thousands of facial expressions changing at the speed of light on Eriol's face, "Are you okay?"  
  
Eriol snapped out of his thoughts and disguised himself with tranquility again, "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Kaho remained speechless, *That's weird...I thought he has his own personal dilemma or something...maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me again.* Kaho shook her head and beamed, "So do you know about last night?"  
  
Eriol took a deep breath before he let it out, "No, I don't know about last night, were you in some kind of trouble?" He had chose the most stupid and idiotic thing to say giving up on Kaho.  
  
Kaho watched Eriol carefully, "Oh." *If it wasn't him, then who is it?*  
  
Remaining silent, Eriol resumed to eating his lunch and acted surprised, "So what happened last night?"  
  
"Er..." Kaho began and murmured quietly, "nothing."  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"  
  
"Positive," Kaho answered. "Umm...Eriol, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll see you in class!"  
  
"Ok!" Eriol replied and joined conversation with several of his friends. *I know I should have told her the truth...but would it make a difference? Probably not. Right now, I need to concentrate more on getting back to the future. This is not my home at all.*  
  
**********  
  
Kaho turned sharply into a corner and halted at the entrance of the girls' bathroom as a stream of girls passed her coldly without a greeting.  
  
Kaho hid her disappointment, yet her heart felt pinched in several directions. *Why are they so mean to me? I haven't done anything wrong...I just wish I'm a part of their group.* Kaho's glaze stayed fixated on the group of girls until they moved out of her sight.  
  
Stubbornly, she shook her head, *That's enough! They've always been this way and I really don't need them at all...I have Cl-* Kaho paused in the middle of her trend of thoughts remembering her professor and her best friend passed away months ago. Then she beamed brightly, remembering a certain someone, *But I still have Eriol! He's so nice...just like Clow...although if he didn't save me last night, who did?*  
  
**********  
  
"Hello, handsome," a flirtatious voice rang behind the well-built raven- haired lad's back.  
  
Eriol turned around to see a petite red-haired teenage girl batting her eyelashes at him. He nodded politely, "Hello, Maria-san."  
  
Maria curved her glossy red lips upward forming a pout as she sat on the lunch table exposing her long slender legs, "Call me Maria."  
  
"Sure," Eriol shrugged but made a mental note about the aggressive girl as the one plotting Kaho's downfall. *I need to keep an eye on her.*  
  
**********  
  
*But everything adds up together,* Kaho bit her lips as she pondered about Eriol's words, *he should be the one who saved me...unless...*  
  
Kaho's eyes snapped open and alert as she glanced above, *People used to say that Clow has enormous power and some even debated that he surpasses life and death...could it be him?*  
  
*But if it's him,* Kaho shifted her weight uncomfortably as she leaned against the wall, *why do I feel disappointed?*  
  
**********  
  
"So," Maria began as she leaned closer to Eriol, "Would you like me to show you around? I heard you are fairly new to this school."  
  
"Actually," Eriol slid aside silently, "I've been attending here for a month or so, I think I know my way around here."  
  
"Oh really?" Maria leaned forward showing her cleavage. "But I bet you haven't seen the..." leaning further more, she pressed slightly on Eriol's arms and whispered in his ear about the secret make-out place.  
  
**********  
  
RING!  
  
Kaho strode mechanically down the hallway forgetting her thoughts momentarily. Ignoring the tugging resided in her heart, she tucked a wisp of hair aside when she saw an unbearable sight.  
  
The double metallic doors swung open revealing an eagerly looking petite girl tugging on Eriol's shirt.  
  
Kaho felt as someone plucked out her heart and remembered what Professor Reed had once said.  
  
~ But I do know what's love...and what you feel is not...love.~  
  
*Then, is this love?* Kaho questioned as she glanced aside from the painful couple.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
haha...I know...some of you want to kill me for such a short chap...but it just seems natural to end it there ^^;;  
  
Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it and be sure to tell me what you think and ask me any question ^_^ 


	6. Love at Crisis

Yeah, finally updated this ^o^ Anyway, hope everyone enjoy ^_~ And one more thing, *grins* this will officially conclude in a chapter or two! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is CLAMPS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Key: check previous chapter  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Love at Crisis  
  
  
  
The day was hard for the reddish-brown-haired Kaho to bear. For the whole day, Maria had stayed close, no, glued to Eriol and doing everything with him. Her heart wrung at those moments especially when Eriol looked into Maria's eyes. *I should have been right next to him!* Kaho pounded on her pillow.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped. Her mind spun a thousand thoughts. Isn't she supposed to be in love with Clow Reed? What's going on?  
  
Troubled, Kaho plugged her ears trying to muffle the voice inside, accusing her for the change of heart. She stared up blankly, "So what's between Professor Reed and me? Just a simple infatuation? But how could I fall for it?"  
  
**********  
  
Eriol let out a sigh of relief after looking back to make sure Maria was not behind him. He closed the door gently.  
  
The day had been tiring for him, sitting next to an endless chatterbox rather than Kaho. Eriol knew he should forget about Kaho. There was no way to know for sure how long he could stay in the past.  
  
Eriol slumped onto his bed and tossed his glasses on his table on top of sketches of the same auburn-haired girl he dreamed everyday. Her smile, her hair, her voice, and the fragrance of her perfume stayed close to him, which reminded him of her every second he was awake.  
  
He smiled lovingly at the portraits on his desk, *I'm going to fight this time! I'm going to prove I'm better than Clow Reed!*  
  
**********  
  
"Wow, Maria-sama!" a girl squealed in delight upon hearing about Maria, the most popular girl in school, and her romantic affair this afternoon. "That's, like, so unbelievable! That new guy, like, is so, like, hot!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Grinning triumphantly, the brown head filed her nails delicately, a smirk on her bloody red lips. Eriol would prove to be another toy to her. Although...he didn't seem to care much about her...all he did was looking behind her...  
  
"But, Maria-sama," a red-haired girl spoke meekly, her voice barely audible, "Doesn't Eriol-kun always hang out with that geek?"  
  
Maria raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow, "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah!" the energetic girl nodded her head vigorously. "I always see them together?"  
  
"Oh really?" Maria dug the metal nail filer into the hard wooden desk, chipping her manicure nail along. With some difficulties knowing that Eriol might have someone other than her in mind, Maria growled, "Who's the girl?"  
  
"That geek," the red head replied, "the one we set a trap on."  
  
"Oh yes," Maria chuckled, "hmm, I wonder how much that drunken bastard enjoyed that fag."  
  
"Umm, Maria-sama?" a aqua-haired girl raised her slender arm, "that bastard failed."  
  
"WHAT?!" Maria rose up causing the girls to scramble as far away from her as possible. "HOW DOES THAT BITCH ESCAPE?!"  
  
"Someone helped her," the aqua-haired girl responded quietly. "That drunkard tried to look for Maria-sama today but I stopped him. He told me a guy with glasses beat him up."  
  
Maria snorted, "What a scum!"  
  
"Maria-sama?" the girl continued. "Don't you think that description resembles someone we know? Like Eriol Hiiragizawa?"  
  
**********  
  
"Hmm, so how should I tell her?" Eriol paced in his small room pondering ways of wooing Kaho.  
  
He put on a black tuxedo suit and bowed politely to the mirror, imagining Kaho on the other side, "Kaho, I lov---Nah! Too stiff!"  
  
And then wearing a tropical shirt, he blew a kiss to his reflection, "Yo, Kaho! I---Nah! Too playful!"  
  
"ARGH!" Eriol scratched his head in frustration. "How hard can it be to ask a girl out?!"  
  
He stared at his own reflection, his eyes filled with image of the amber-eyed girl, "Kaho, I like you---"  
  
He bowed down his head, "It's hard indeed."  
  
**********  
  
Knock, knock!  
  
"Coming!" Kaho wrapped a robe around her and opened the door. Her face stiffened as the door reveled a person whom she didn't want to face at all, "Evening, Maria-san."  
  
"Evening to you too!" the petite girl brushed Kaho aside and entered the dorm, examining every inch of it.  
  
"Is there anything you need help with?" Kaho took a deep breath and asked.  
  
"No," With a smudge on her face, Maria sat disgustedly on the plain bed.  
  
Frowning a bit, Kaho poured two cups of tea, "Then, why do you bother to see me?"  
  
Maria blew gently and sipped the jasmine tea, "Getting jumpy aren't you? Why don't you just see this as a simple visit?"  
  
Kaho laughed dryly, "There's no need to pretend, Maria. There's something you want from me, so spill it!"  
  
"Fine!" Maria placed the teacup on the table, spilling drops onto Kaho's work, "I want Eriol."  
  
"What?!" Kaho trembled a little and dropped her cup.  
  
"Just exactly what I've told you, I want Eriol," Maria folded her legs neatly, relaxing herself and watching Kaho squirmed in pleasure. "You saw me today with Eriol. He's all over me. Who isn't? I have everything that a boy lusts for...but sadly, you don't have. Nice body, beauty, and most importantly," Maria leaned closer, "friends."  
  
Kaho felt her chest tightened, *Yes, she does have everything I don't have, but did Eriol really fall for that?*  
  
"Well," Maria got up and straightened her skirt, "now that's all settled, I'll trust you to _stay_away_ from Eriol, is that clear?"  
  
Numbly, Kaho answered, "Yes."  
  
**********  
  
Eriol stared blankly at his ceiling, still unable to figure out how to woe his love. He shielded himself from the glaring light bulb above with one hand. With some shock, he noticed something different, he could see the light even with his hand close to his eyes. His hand was barely visible. Eriol stammered, "I-I'm f-fading away..." 


	7. Good-byes

Yup ^o^ I'm in a writing mood so I wrote another chapter to this fic...*sigh* but I'm not finished yet ^o~ Anyway, enjoy ^o^  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMPS  
  
Key: look in previous chapters  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Good byes  
  
  
  
In a darken room, Kaho sat on the floor holding her knees close to her while replaying the conversation between her and Maria in her mind again and again. She rubbed her head painfully as her heart wrung as she was reminded that even bitch like Maria had something that she didn't have--- friends.  
  
A drop of tear fell from her delicate oval face and was instantly soaked into the carpet. "Does Eriol really fall f-for...Maria?"  
  
Knock knock.  
  
Kaho lift her head up from her knees surprise as she wiped the tears off her face. After calming herself down and recompose herself, she opened the door hesitantly.  
  
"Kaho?"  
  
Kaho stared into the innocent face of Eriol, her heart started to bleed again. "Eriol."  
  
Eriol smiled and pushed his glasses upward while Kaho opened the door wider. He ambled his way through but was caught off guard at the sight of a tear streak Kaho now visible under the light. "Kaho! What's wrong?"  
  
Kaho shook her head, "Nothing."  
  
Eriol sighed, "Don't lie to me." His eyes bore into Kaho's.  
  
Rapidly, Kaho turned her glance elsewhere, "It's really nothing...I just...miss...Professor Reed." Kaho swallowed the lump in her throat and lied.  
  
"Oh," Eriol's caring hand stopped in midair, and his eyes met disappointment. His courage failed him as Clow Reed was mentioned again.  
  
"So," Kaho rubbed her eyes, "what brings you here at this hour?"  
  
"Errr..." Eriol blushed slightly while his heart urged him to reveal his love to the woman he loved. But instead, Eriol said, "...I-I'm l-leaving soon."  
  
"R-Really?" Kaho jumped and hid her surprise quickly. She felt like Eriol had just pierced her wounded heart with a dagger and she comforted herself, *It's really nothing...he's...h-he's j-just a...friend.*  
  
Eriol looked at Kaho sadly as her unemotional voice traveled to his ear. *Is it not enough? Is she...still in love with Clow Reed?* Eriol sighed. He had his own hypothesis when he discovered he was fading away an hour ago, either he had to be back in the present or...he had erupted the time stream and therefore cause a sudden death for him. Either way, he would not be able to avoid it. And either way, he would be leaving Kaho behind. And...it might be better...yes, better for the both of them...if he didn't confess his love now. Yes, it would be better for Kaho if she didn't know...yes.  
  
"So," Kaho took a deep breath and asked, "So when are you leaving?"  
  
"Soon," Eriol looked pass the auburn-haired girl, "really soon."  
  
"Oh," Kaho took a sharp intake of breath. "W-well, where would you go?"  
  
Eriol smiled slightly, "Somewhere...far..."  
  
"Will I be able to see you again?" Kaho asked desparately.  
  
Eriol shook his head sadly, "Probably not."  
  
"Oh," Kaho murmured. And suddenly, she stood up. She went to her drawer and took out the hair pin she used to put her hair up. She picked up the hairpin decorated with rhinestone and pearl delicately and handed it to Eriol. "This is a present my mother gave me before she died. I want you to have it."  
  
Eriol stood up and put the hairpin back into Kaho's hand, "No, it's too valuable. I can't have it."  
  
"Yes you can," Kaho shoved the hairpin back into Eriol's hand, "you are my friend."  
  
After a few moments of hesitation, Eriol put the hairpin in his pocket and took the silver ring off his index finger, "Here, you'll keep this."  
  
Kaho took the ring without a word then put it on her thumb.  
  
A trickle ran down Eriol's spine and his eyes widened, *It's coming...I better go!* He picked up his jacket and looked at Kaho in the eyes, "Kaho...can I ask a favor?"  
  
"Yes," Kaho nodded.  
  
"Can I hug you? Even for just a minute?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Eriol dropped his jacket and embraced Kaho in a tight hug. *I'll miss you, my love. I know there's no way that you'll accept me...even as the reincarnation of Clow Reed. You see, I'm the reincarnated form of Clow Reed in the future. I was sent back here for a purpose...but yet I know not. But I found love, yes, love in you. Good bye, Kaho, I love you...*  
  
"Ehh?" Kaho snapped her eyes open, she just heard Eriol's thought. *H-he's CLOW REED?!?!?!?!?!* She looked at the ebony-haired boy questioningly but Eriol just smiled. Then she finally noticed it, a faint blurry mist encaged Eriol. "No..."  
  
Eriol curved his lips slightly, "Good bye, Kaho."  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaho screamed as Eriol faded away. Her voice trembled as she desperately sent her words to the future, "I love you too, Eriol." 


	8. The Link and the Forbidden Rule

First, gomen to all of my readers who are expecting something else than this ^^:; I know I usually work around my stories and write a chapter each. But I really want to get this over with so heheh...please wait awhile for the other stories ^^;;  
  
And second, I'm going to have to hold back "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" for now because my mind is clustered with ideas for my other stories and it's better if I finished writing all these ideas down before all of them are gone. Gomen...I know it's a favorite story for most of you guys but it also is putting a lot of pressure on me. I'm trying to make everything logical but it's not working for me right now. There's way too much things on my minds...-.-;; But don't worry, I WILL finish writing it...errr...someday ^^;;  
  
Okay, enough rambling, let's roll up the curtain and finish this story ^O^ Yup, this is the last installment! YAY! I'm done with another story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and the wonderful Kaho and Eriol. They are owned by CLAMPS so let me get out of this cell or whatever you call! I wanna go home!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bangs on the door*  
  
Guard: SHADDUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arctic-chan: THEN GET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...Ignore the craziness above...  
  
Key: see previous chapter /.../= voice from another time realm  
  
enjoy!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: The link and the forbidden rule  
  
  
  
Eriol snapped open his eyes as the shimmery mist that enveloped his body dissipated. He sighed as he looked around. The room was cold and distant, just like the way he left it awhile ago. How long ago he did not know. All he knew was that he was back, back to the present, back to where he belonged, back to a place without...Kaho.  
  
**********  
  
Kaho kneeled on the ground, a position she had kept since the second Eriol disappeared into thin air. She sobbed, but there was no way to bring him back. And it was too late, it was too late...she had already fallen in love with him.  
  
The amber-haired student fingered the silver ring, feeling its velvet touch and the last remaining of Eriol's body heat now blending with hers.  
  
Slowly as in slow motion, Kaho put the ring on her thumb and whispered, "I love you too, Eriol."  
  
**********  
  
"It's good to have you back."  
  
Eriol smirked as he watched his teachers putting on masks welcoming him back into the school. He knew for a fact that the teachers hated his guts. Being the reincarnation of Clow Reed was a pressure on the teachers, for he was, ironically, smarter than them. This put pressure on them because they didn't really know what to teach him, not to mention his attitude.  
  
Eriol watched as his math teacher marked him for attendance, and then he swung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out. The teacher didn't even look up. *Figures,* Eriol snorted.  
  
**********  
  
"MITSUKI KAHO!" hollered the teacher as her best student's mind wandered.  
  
Kaho was shook from her half-conscious state and looked up at the impatient teacher, "Hai!"  
  
The teacher sighed, "Mitsuki, you should know that you are qualified for the school's valedictorian award and right now, all you should do is concentrating on it. You should not let your mind wander at all!"  
  
"Yes, sensei, I understand."  
  
"Alright," the teacher sighed again and began the lesson once again.  
  
In the corner, Kaho supported her chin with her hand as she reviewed the teacher's words over and over again. *Valedictorian Award?! So what! Nothing matters now...nothing...just Eriol...Eriol, I miss you!*  
  
**********  
  
/Eriol, I miss you!/  
  
Up in the familiar tree, an ebony-haired student opened his eyes slowly, wrapped his fingers tightly around the rhinestone hairpin, and whispered, "I must be dreaming...Kaho couldn't possibly be in this time stream...it's over...between the two of us...it's over..."  
  
**********  
  
/it's over...between the two of us...it's over.../  
  
Kaho's eyes widened as she looked carefully at the silver ring Eriol gave her before he left, *It's not possible...it couldn't be...but I swear I heard Eriol's voice! But could this be a link...this ring? Could this be the link between Eriol and I?* Having a wild idea, Kaho concentrated on the ring, *ERIOL!*  
  
**********  
  
/ERIOL!/  
  
This time, Eriol almost fell out the tree. He watched in bewilderness as the hairpin Kaho gave him vibrated as Kaho's voice rang out in his ear.  
  
Eriol stammered, "K-Kaho?"  
  
Suddenly, Eriol had a wild idea. If the hairpin was a link between him and Kaho and they could communicate with it...could it also transport Kaho here?  
  
**********  
  
Kaho stared at the ring, having a sudden idea. Could it transport her to Eriol? No matter where he is?  
  
She held the ring tightly, "It doesn't matter. I don't care if it defied all the rules of the wizardry or whatever. I JUST WANT ERIOL!"  
  
**********  
  
Eriol shook his head, a determined look was on his face, "I don't care anymore, Reed. I'm gonna break the rules of the magic realm no matter what. I broke it once already and I'm gonna do it again. You sent me back into the past to learn about love, Reed, although we broke the forbidden time travel in the process. Now I have learned the lesson and I WILL NOT LET GO OF KAHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**********  
  
Kaho felt a warm tingling which opened up every pore on her skin. She felt herself being evaporate as she was suck into a whirlpool. *Eriol!*  
  
**********  
  
Eriol closed his eyes tightly, praying for all his might that Kaho would show up.  
  
/Eriol!/  
  
Eriol's eyes snapped open and his heart raced faster than a racecar. *What was that? Was that Kaho calling for help?*  
  
He bent his knees and pounded the ground, "No...impossible!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! !"  
  
**********  
  
Kaho felt the warm tingling feeling faded away and ice cold wind hurled in. She opened her eyes in fear and found herself in a dark bizarre place.  
  
"Kaho."  
  
Kaho's amber eyes widened for she recognized the voice. She trembled, "Professor Reed?"  
  
"Yes," the long missed Professor Reed appeared in the midst of the mist. His eyes were stern rather than cheerful the way they were. "Kaho, you do know that you are forbidden to time travel, do you?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Kaho nodded.  
  
"Then why are you doing this?" Clow Reed asked.  
  
"Because I love him, Professor Reed. Just the way he loves me as well. Isn't that the purpose he was sent back in time?" Kaho demanded an answer.  
  
The professor sighed, "Yes...but that's an accident. It shouldn't happen at all."  
  
"Yes, it should," Kaho yelled, her eyes filled with tears. "You knew it in your heart, professor. Isn't that right? You got to know that your own reincarnated form would travel back in time...actually...you sent him back, did you?"  
  
"You're right," Reed sighed again, "but you got to face the reality, Kaho. It's not possible. You two are in different time realm, it's forbidden."  
  
"YES IT'S POSSIBLE!" Kaho screamed, tears dripped from her face. "If time travel is forbidden, you should have stop Eriol from coming to our time realm in the first place."  
  
"He is there for a purpose," Professor Reed added patiently.  
  
"And I'm going to his realm for a purpose as well," determination set in Kaho's eyes. "You're not gonna stop me...NOTHING WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With her last words, Kaho's body glimmered and faded away.  
  
Clow Reed sighed, "Mind as well as help her...after all, I did send Eriol back..." Then with a flick of his fingers, he was gone...to cover up for his dear student and his reincarnated half.  
  
**********  
  
Eriol leaned against the tree, all his hope for seeing Kaho once again vanished. Now all he prayed was that Kaho would be alright. Silently, he wiped a tear from his eye when a blinding ray hit the ground near him.  
  
Eriol jumped. He stood alerted as the light faded. Even before the light finally faded, he barked for he didn't want anyone to bother him now, "WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"Kaho," the figure was visible now as an auburn-haired girl spoke in an airy voice, "Mitsuki Kaho."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
There, that's the ending. Sorry if it doesn't sound too much like an ending, but that figure is really Kaho, not somebody in disguise and definitely not Maria ^o^ It's pretty much a wrap with the end of the first chapter...dunno know if you guys remember than ^^;; It's been quite awhile ago ^^;; So gomen if the ending sucks...because what will happen next will be 100% fluffiness and love confession and I really don't have time to write that now. I'm on a tight schedule right now because school is starting in a couple days O.o Yikes!  
  
I know this chap is really really confusing just because I really haven't touch on the subject of time travel. I realized that when I was writing this but it was too late. Gomen...-.-;;  
  
Anyways, the idea is taken from Fushigi Yuugi about how love can overcome anything. Basically time traveling is quite dangerous and was forbidden because one never knows where s/he would end up at unless the will is very powerful. Eriol was sent back to Reed's time both of his will and Reed's. Eriol wants to escape a world without Reed, yet, Reed wants him to find out something, so that's why he is safely transferred into the other time realm. Pretty much the purpose is to fall in love with Kaho and Clow Reed appeared at the end to test Kaho's love and courage to ensure that she will be transport safely to Eriol's world. Umm...still confused?  
  
Don't worry, I figure...*sigh* just email me at arcticflames0328@yahoo.com or write in the review, I'll put up a question and answer if there's way too much confusion. It was really fun to write this fic, I gotta tell you...especially I love time traveling and such. So I hope you guys have enjoyed it as well. I know the ending is a little predictable but hopefully not way out of the mind. I tried to make the ending logical and reasonable (blame it on my logical self) but it's hard when I'm also looking for a happy ending. So, hope you guys had enjoyed it yourself and please give me some feedback! 


End file.
